


The Summers Are Warm In Saint Petersburg

by MissDreamyLunatic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 4: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Moments, No Dialogue, OtaYuri Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9897755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDreamyLunatic/pseuds/MissDreamyLunatic
Summary: Yuri and Otabek are lying in Yuris bed, the window opened, a small breeze blowing inside. It's summer, and they have all the time in the world and each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know when this is set and how old they are in this, but I think Yuri should be 18 and Otabek 20 or something like this.  
> Tbh this is just pure fluff and doesn't really have a plot.  
> I tried to do something writing-style-wise and just make this a small scene, a snippet of a moment and I honestly really like how it turned out.  
> I hope you enjoy it! ^^

People say Saint Petersburg is a cold city, but the summers are warm.

Yuri and Otabek are lying in Yuris bed, the window opened, a small, pleasant breeze blowing inside. It's warm enough for Yuri to wear his shorts. He and Otabek exchange slow, sweet kisses.

They have all the time in the world.

Their eyes are closed, Otabeks hand is resting on Yuris waist, Yuri is stroking Otabeks arm. He feels skin under his fingers, and fabric, skin and fabric, back and forth, affectionate movements.

Yuris cat is lying between them, a while ago she walked over their bodies purring, by now she is sleepingand snores quietly. She warms both their stomachs. 

Their kisses are slow, the soft lazy drag of lips against lips, quiet sighs and calm breaths and warm tingling.

It's summer.

They don't have training, no obligations, they have time and each other.

If they were in Almaty, the heat would make their shirts stick to their sweat slick skin, but the warmth in Saint Petersburg is just enough to make them forget the time and the world. Their eyes are heavy, nearly sleepy, maybe it's the unfamiliar relaxation, maybe it's the warmth and closeness of another person. Maybe the sleepyness comes from wellbeing. For the cat it seems to be that way. 

The passerby's voices and big-city traffic's endless noises seem to be more quiet in the summer, even though more people are walking through the streets. The summer certainly makes them sleepy too, everyone is a bit more quiet.

There's silence in Yuris room, not the dragging, languid kind, but sweet silence, dancing around on sunbeams, tickling Yuris back and dancing over Otabeks face, making them smile. 

Just the cats' snoring, the boys' breathing, the rustling of clothes when they move, softly holding each other, fingers tangling in soft hair. Gentle touches and air and smiles and warmth. And if you listen closely, the quiet, excited beat of two hearts in love. 

The winters are cold in Saint Petersburg. But the summers are warm. 


End file.
